


Licorice and Leis

by HeartOfTheMirror



Series: Azaleas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anniversary, Boxer Bucky, Coulson as a representative of a shady government organization with murky morals, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Florist Steve, Fluff, Hawaii, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vacation, background Phil Coulson - Freeform, kyaking, sweet talk, unhygienic use of a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, a promising boxer, takes his florist boyfriend Steve on a lavish island vacation to celebrate their one year anniversary before Bucky gets back in the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just think about it. Hawaii, no passports, great nature, Jurassic Park, great beaches. . .” Bucky cooed as he set another dish in the cupboard. 

“All I’m saying is that Phil had great things to say about Tahiti,” Steve reminded Bucky lightly. He was up to his elbows in suds despite the perfectly good dishwasher Bucky’d put on his non-negotiable list back when he was looking for a place. 

“Yeah, well I’m not taking you anywhere the shady old fuck who ogles your ass at work recommends, sorry sweetheart.”

“Hey!” Steve said, indignant on Phil’s behalf. “He’s a nice guy and he’s dating an internationally recognized cellist. I don’t like it when you talk about my work friends like that. Phil’s done a lot for me over the years. And he absolutely does not ogle my ass.” 

“Steve,” Bucky said seriously, setting down the dish towel he’d been using to dry with and turning to face his baby. “The man has made positive comments about Donald Trump. He is not to be trusted.” That made Steve look uncomfortable. 

“I had a talk with him about that Buck,” Steve admitted, going back to scrubbing at a particularly sticky plate. “He didn’t mean it like he sounded. He doesn’t support Trump. I mean, that doesn’t make the fact that he does support monitoring Muslims any better but-”

“Yeah well if I ever want to set up a shady government organization with questionable ethics I’ll give your good friend Phil a call. But when I’m searching for the perfect beach to fuck you on I think I can do without the man’s opinion. And he absolutely ogles your ass. I’m pretty sure he has pictures of it on his phone.”

“Bucky! The man volunteers at an animal shelter! He donates to orphanages!” Steve said, scandalized and blushing furiously. 

“It’s just a good thing you don’t wear any of those tiny skirts to work, that’s all,” Bucky said through his smirk. They’d had a long discussion last week about whether or not the mini skirts on Star Trek constituted an acceptable paramilitary uniform or not. Any mention of tiny skirts had been loaded ever since.

“Bucky!” Steve said, his blush deepening.

“Just try not to lean over too much, that’s all. No more low cut tops, no matter how much you like showing off the girls. If you bend and snap you might actually put one of his eyes out.”

“You fucking asshole,” Steve laughed, flicking suds at his lover while Bucky laughed and leaned away uselessly. Steve shoved at him and Bucky shoved back, grabbing Steve’s arm and tugging him over so that Bucky had his baby trapped against the counter.

“Look at this t-shirt,” Bucky teased, pinching Steve’s nipple through it just enough for Steve to yelp through his laughter. “It’s like you’re wearing saran wrap. No wonder that shady fuck can’t take his eyes off you.”

“Shut up, oh my fucking god,” Steve said, unable to stop laughing. He pushed at Bucky ineffectually, not really wanting him to move away. “We’ve gotta do the dishes asshole.” 

“Yeah, we could do that,” Bucky mused, massaging Steve’s pecs and pushing them together like cleavage. “We’re finally getting some quality vacation planning done, though. Maybe we should take a break and practice what we’re gonna do when we get there. Try to time it all out so we can fit everything in.” Steve licked his lips, looking at Bucky’s wicked smirk. 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Steve said, trailing off to devour Bucky in a hungry kiss. He worked his damp soapy fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Bucky’s neck. Bucky squirmed and ducked away. 

“What’s the matter, Buck?” Steve said with his own butter-wouldn’t-melt smile. “You you don’t like wet soapy fingers on your neck?”

“Not unless we’re in the shower,” Bucky said honestly. Steve grabbed the drying washcloth off the counter where Bucky had dropped it at threw it at his chest.

“Chores first, fun later,” Steve said sternly. Bucky grumbled but did as he was told. He got the distinct impression that Steve just enjoyed making him wait. That was okay, though, since Bucky would be happy to wait the rest of his life to get his hands on Steve if he had to.

After the dishes they would probably sit down at the computer and finally book their vacation package. And, if necessary, Bucky could always slip under the desk to help Steve come to the right decision.

…

The airport was a fucking madhouse and it made Bucky want to put his head through a plate glass window. Employees took one look at Bucky’s grumpy face and turned to talk only to smiling sunshiney Steve who kept Bucky’s hand firmly in his own. 

It was strange because Bucky was usually the charmer in their relationship, and Steve was the socially awkward one. But when Bucky was grumpy, which he always was when he was boarding long flights, he exuded that grumpiness the same way he exuded charm when he was happy. It was fantastic for his matches because his murder-face was one of the best in the industry, but it didn’t do much to endear him to airport security.

“Hey,” the stocky security woman barked as Bucky stepped through the scanner. “You’re that fighter.” Bucky looked at her from the corner of his eye, his shoulders hunched up and his hands in his pockets. The last thing he wanted was to be hassled right before a long flight. 

“I won five hundred dollars thanks to you, Mr. Barnes,” the woman said. “You have an excellent flight.” Bucky nodded at her and moved on to collect his shoes and his carry-ons. 

“Hey baby,” Steve called, meeting Bucky at the outlet. He took Bucky’s hand and gave him a brief chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get on this fuckin’ plane,” Bucky said, feeling tired like he’d just gone ten rounds against Rumlow in the ring. Steve kissed him again and led him off towards their gate. 

…

“Oh God,” Steve breathed, standing on the balcony in their hotel suite and staring and the azure blue of the water lapping against the white sandy beach. A warm salty breeze wafted over him. “This is the most beautiful place in the world.”

Bucky tossed his bags at the foot of their enormous king size bed. He belly flopped into the mountain of pillows and blankets and then turned on his side, propping his head up on his elbow to eye his beloved’s bum.

“It’s got nothing on you, sweetheart,” Bucky crooned. Steve turned to give Bucky his dopiest smile. 

“Hey, you look exhausted,” Steve said, crawling on the bed and hovering over Bucky with his adorable concerned face. “Did you get any sleep on the plane at all?” 

Bucky shook his head, shivering a little bit as Steve brushed his thumbs over the dark circles under Bucky’s eyes.

“I thought this vacation would be relaxing for the both of us,” Steve said sadly. 

“Hey,” Bucky said, holding on to Steve’s wrists to keep his hands on his cheeks as he sat up. “There’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be than right here with you. So what if I’m a little jet-lagged? I been through worse for less. Everything about this, Steve, you and me here in this beautiful place, in this mindblowing hotel room, with fucking dolphins and manta rays swimming around outside, that’s heaven. You’re my dream come true and all I wanna do is spoil you a little. So come on and let me huh? Let me spoil you a little right now,” Bucky whispered, bringing their lips together in a slow molten kiss.

The sun was just beginning to set outside and with the lights still off in the motel room and the door to the balcony open the fresh breeze and the golden fading light made both men feel as if they were in a dream. Bucky let go of Steve’s wrists to skim his hands over his baby’s tiny waist and then grab at his ass, using it to haul Steve in closer. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth and pushed him down flat on the bed, turning their already heated kiss more aggressive. Bucky was very much on board with this plan and made quick work of both of their clothes.

Afterward, it was all Steve could manage to wipe them both down with Bucky’s shirt and curl up around his boyfriend so that Bucky was the little spoon.

…

Bucky woke to the sound of the shower. He grunted, rolled over and buried his face in Steve’s still warm pillow. For a minute, Bucky contemplated whether or not it was worth it to wake up. On the one hand, the idea of his baby naked and damp, sliding into his arms was extremely appealing. On the other hand, Steve might actually be enough of an asshole to wake up at six in the morning on their Hawaiian vacation just to go for their usual morning jog and leave poor Bucky cold and alone.

Well, that obviously couldn’t be allowed. With a groan of Herculean effort, Bucky pushed himself up. He rubbed at his grumbling stomach as he padded to the bathroom. Just because he wasn’t scheduled for any fights didn’t mean that he didn’t have to keep in shape for when he was officially cleared from his last concussion- and that meant consuming a lot of proteins and a lot of calories.  
Steve had been a huge help in keeping him fit. They both spent long hours in the gym, woke up at six to run together, sparred together (although Steve’s training was a little hodgepodge and definitely not concentrated on boxing). Steve’s biggest responsibility, in his own eyes, was encouraging Bucky to stick to his diet and try new recipes so as not to get bored. That meant that both of them had to eat clean. 

But Bucky didn’t want this vacation to be about work even tangentially. And that meant convincing Steve that they could both take a break from the workouts and the meal regimen. Bucky may have said that he was spoiling Steve last night, but the truth was that his real plan to spoil him started with a slow morning and a big breakfast.

The bathroom was the size of a small moon, all gleaming clean tiles in cool modern colors. Steve glanced over his shoulder coyly when Bucky came in. He was standing in a slinky cloud of steam at the edge of the shower’s spray. He was a fucking wet dream come to life with his biceps and chest gleaming from the water. Droplets clung to his bitten pink lips and his mile-long eyelashes.  
Bucky’s mouth watered. He took a sharp breath in through his nose. No matter how many times he laid eyes on Steve his heart always did a double take. 

“Baby,” he said, his voice low and slow and appreciative. Bucky shucked his boxers and kicked them away. Steve opened clear glass shower door for him invitingly. Bucky stepped in and threw his arms around Steve’s neck immediately giving him a nibbling good morning kiss. 

Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s broad shoulders, his thick arms. He squeezed at Steve’s pecs which always made Bucky grin and Steve giggle. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky muttered, chasing Steve’s lips. He let his hands slide down over Steve’s abs, which twitched with anticipation, his muscles tightening and making his insane six pack even more prominent. Steve’s waist was so tiny Bucky’s thumbs and middle fingers were within a handspan of touching each other. 

Bucky kissed down Steve’s neck, which always made his baby melt. True to form, Steve tipped his head back and moaned, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Let me,” Steve mumbled. “I should….” Bucky bit down on Steve’s neck, sucking a possessive bruise at the junction of his shoulder. Steve swallowed heavily, barely biting back a moan. “For you,” Steve managed, panting as Bucky bit at the hickey again, worrying a patch of skin between his teeth. Bucky breathed out harshly through his nose and straightened up to give Steve the stink eye.

“Listen up asshole,” Bucky started, keeping eye contact, “You’ve been pampering me, and babying me, and giving me preferential treatment in bed for months. You’ve got a martyr complex bigger than your dick, which is fuckin’ impressive big boy.” Steve burst out into mortified laughter and brought his hands up to hide his face. 

“If you were anyone else I would clock you one,” Steve said, lowering the cover of his hands. “But I figure your ugly mug probably wouldn’t-” Bucky cut him off with an aggressive kiss. Bucky’s tongue plundered Steve’s mouth, distracting his baby while he captured Steve’s wrists and held them together at the small of his back. 

“Now you,” Bucky promised, sinking slowly to one knee and then the other. “Are gonna let me,” Bucky punctuated this important point with a kitten lick to Steve’s dick. “Do my fuckin’ job and spoil you a bit.” 

“Your job is to beat people up,” Steve managed breathily, a far cry from his usual level of banter. A good sign for Bucky.

“Yeah, my job is to win in the ring. But my mission in life is to make you happy. You’re my mission, Steve. That’s what this vacation is all about. I need you to understand how important you are to me. When I start fighting again I don’t want you thinking-”

“Hey,” Steve said cupping Bucky’s cheeks. “I knew when we first got together that the job came as part of it. I’m never gonna make you choose.”

“Thank you,” Bucky breathed, kissing Steve’s hip reverently. 

“You know Buck, this is the most romantic blowjob I think I’ve ever gotten. I kind of thought my dick would be a little more involved but that’s okay.”

“You two-bit punk,” Bucky said through his uncontrollable grin. “I’m gonna make you eat those words.” There wasn’t a whole lot of talking from either one of them after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful [LoveMuffinLessThan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMuffinLessThan3/pseuds/LoveMuffinLessThan3) for betaing for me!

“How can you be okay with kayaking but not scuba diving,” Bucky asked, looking at his baby over his sunglasses. Steve’s hair glowed in the sunlight as the rental shop guy finalized the details of their package. 

“I don’t like being underwater, it’s not that complicated,” Steve said. 

“Think about the fish,” Bucky whined at Steve, tipping his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Think about the sea turtles. Dolphins Steve. The dogs of the sea.” 

“You can see sea turtles on land,” Steve said smartly before thanking the rental employee and following his directions down to the section of the beach where their instructor would have their kayaks waiting. “And dolphins are evil. I don’t want to be anywhere near them.”

“What,” Bucky said, extremely taken aback. 

“I watched a documentary about it during Shark Week. Dolphins are the most evil creatures on this planet aside from humans,” Steve said smartly. “There’s a cracked article all about it if you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky said, mentally saying goodbye to his plans of coaxing Steve into the water and having a magical coral reef experience. It was a good thing he had a backup plan.

“No,” Bucky said when it looked like Steve was opening his mouth to tell Bucky exactly what it was that dolphins did that made them the worst motherfuckers on the planet, second only to human beings. “I really don’t want to know.”

“Okay Buck,” Steve said, shrugging. 

There were two other couples, a college student and a guy that Steve immediately pegged as a serviceman on vacation. The man grinned when he caught Steve’s coldly assessing stare and nodded. Bucky raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them and felt himself scowl. 

Steve didn’t talk about his time in the service. He still kept in touch with his old buddies- who lived in three different countries and two different US states. It might have been selfish, and maybe even a little hypocritical, but Bucky really hated that there was an entire section of Steve’s life that he didn’t have access to and strangers on Hawaiian beaches did.

“Colonel Rhodes,” the man said, holding his hand out to Steve. “But call me Rhodey.” 

“Captain Rogers, or I was,” Steve said with one of his cheesy look-I’m-making-a-friend smiles. “I’m just Steve now, though.” What a dork, Bucky thought gazing lovingly at his baby. What a loser, trying to be cool with his new buddy.

“Army?” Rhodes asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said with a tight grin. “You?” 

“Air Force,” Rhodey confided. “A civilian contractor dragged me out here for a meeting. Honeymoon?” he asked, smiling at Bucky. His smile slipped and a furrow formed between his brows.

“Hey man,” Rhodey said, “anyone ever told you that you look exactly like James Barnes?” 

“No, I’ve never heard that before,” Bucky said with a straight face. Steve elbowed Bucky lightly. 

“We’re on vacation,” Steve said. “It’s our one year anniversary. We aren’t supposed to talk about work at all.” Rhodey’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Mum’s the word,” he promised as the instructor called for everyone to gather ‘round for the safety briefing. 

The weather was beautiful, the sun sparkled on the water as their group set out. The first little island they stopped at was made of hard, black volcanic rock. They climbed along the uneven beach, listening to their guide point out different types of birds, crabs and plants that were growing further inland. Bucky’s favorite part was the tide pools. There was even one big enough to jump in and swim around a little. 

Steve, the consummate brown-noser, was right up at the head of the pack asking the tour guide questions about this plant and that animal until the poor man finally broke and referred Steve to someone back on Oahu who was apparently a published expert on the subject. 

That came suspiciously close, in Bucky’s eyes, of breaking their no-talking-about-work rule. But plants were Steve’s passion so Bucky wasn’t going to push it (not that he’d have much room to talk if he did since he was already posting vacation pics on Instagram and filming little clips to edit together later for his youtube account, both of which were technically promotional tools). 

Eventually they got back in their kayaks and paddled to a couple more islands. Bucky wasn’t enjoying the outing, the burn in this shoulders, the weight of the sun, even if he wasn’t all but ready to take core samples like Steve was.

The website had promised that the “kayaking tour” was for all levels of experience but Bucky and Steve worked up a good sweat by the time it was done and it looked like the newlywed couple was on the verge of total exhaustion.

“Buck, please,” Steve begged, flopping down on the sand and throwing his arm over his eyes. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I buy us both overpriced cocktails, ones with orange peels and floating fruit.”  
“Absolutely not,” Bucky said, wiping his brow with the bottom of his shirt. “We’re not missing this Jurassic Park tour even if it kills us. This is my childhood dream we’re talking about Steve.”

Steve lifted his arm and looked at his beloved suspiciously. “I thought your childhood dream was to win a title and sell out the Garden,” Steve said.

“My other childhood dream,” Bucky amended, holding out a hand to heft Steve to his feet. 

“You guys tired already?” Rhodey said, bending over to rest his hands on his knees after he finished dragging his kayak up the sandy shore.

“Not at all,” Steve said immediately. “What’s the matter, you winded?” 

“Absolutely not,” Rhodey swore, straightening up. “Hey, listen, I didn’t want to let you guys go without saying, you know, good luck with all your future endeavors.” It was a very carefully worded way of wishing Bucky luck in his next fight, which was less than a month away and already being promoted as some death-defying comeback. Bucky knew the guy he’d be fighting- Javier- and they were actually on pretty friendly terms. Not that that really meant a lot once two guys went toe to toe but at least Bucky wasn’t worried about it being the same kind of shit show as last time.

“Any chance I could get a picture with you guys?” Rhodey asked. Steve looked at Bucky who shrugged. Rhodey had been joking around with Steve the whole trip, offering recommendations on places to eat on different islands and commiserating best and worst places they’d ever been, on and off vacation. Bucky figured it was the least he could do for the guy. Steve had a lot of trouble really making new friends. He was just too physically intimidating no matter what he did. The fact that he was opinionated and argumentative didn’t help either.

“Nice,” Rhodey said happily as soon as Bucky shrugged and grinned. Rhodey got in between the two of them and gave Steve his camera to hold. After a few more pleasantries they headed their separate ways.

…

“It was beautiful,” Bucky allowed, “but it wasn’t really the same without the dinosaurs.”

“You nearly killed us to get there!” Steve screamed, loud enough that patrons of the pancake house turned their heads to look at them. Bucky smiled at them and kicked Steve under the table.  
Steve ducked his head down over his blueberry pancakes, trying ineffectively to hide the hot blush he could feel creeping across his cheeks. Ironically the bright red sunburn he’d gotten trekking across the beautiful hills and valleys that had once been the set of Jurassic Park.

“I can’t believe what an asshole you are,” Steve muttered mulishly. 

“Hey, we still have Pearl Harbor and that Polynesian Cultural Center class tomorrow,” Bucky argued, trapping Steve’s ankle between two of his own.

“You have to stay for the whole class. And the floral arrangements club meeting too,” Steve said, setting his jaw in the way that meant he was well and truly going to dig his heels in over this.  
“Fine,” Bucky said. “Maybe I can make you a bouquet for once. How excited are you for that Lei making class? Don’t lie, Steve.”

“They’re going to provide seasonal flowers,” Steve said, looking up through his eyelashes shyly in a way that meant he was trying desperately to pretend he wasn’t buzzing with excitement. “And our kayak guide said that the woman who runs the class knows every native plant on the islands. There’s so much more to flowers than just what the Victorians-”

“Hey guys.” Bucky and Steve looked up. Tony Stark was standing by their booth. He lowered his sunglasses and looked at Bucky’s plate. “You gonna eat that?” he asked. 

“No,” Bucky said reflexively. Stark casually stole a piece of bacon and bit into it before Bucky could rethink what he’d said.

“James Barnes,” Stark said when he’d swallowed. “Big fan. Last fight was pretty rough but you were like a force of nature near the end there. Very impressive. I was impressed.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said slowly. “No shop talk on vacation, though. My baby’s rule.” He tipped his head to Steve whole smiled stiffly and didn’t point out that this was a flagrant lie. 

“Smart. I mean, that’s an incredibly stupid rule that’s pretty much set you both up for failure, but still. Points for trying. All work and no play after all.” 

“Mr. Stark, if you don’t mind I think we’d like to get back to our breakfast now,” Steve said with a frown.

“Sure, no problem,” Stark said, stealing another piece of Bucky’s bacon. “Not trying to intrude on the lovebirds. Just here to say you should both come to my party. Rhodey is gonna be there. He couldn’t shut up about the two of your and your magical kayak super club. 

“Don’t say no right now,” Stark said before stealing Bucky’s last remaining strip of bacon. “Just think it over. Free hooch, great food, guest list is pretty exclusive. At least one astronaut and three Oscar award winning assholes. It’s great, you’ll love it.”

“If you think you’re own guests are such pieces of shit why even bother?” Bucky asked. 

Tony shrugged. “It’s Rhodey’s birthday. Least I can do is throw him a bash he won’t remember.”

“We’ll be there,” Steve said, immediately regretting it but not backing out. Someone had to keep Rhodey sane. 

“Excellent!” Stark said, nabbing Steve’s napkin to clean the bacon grease off his fingers. “Invite’s already been sent to your phone. A car will pick you up at your hotel tomorrow night around 10. Tootles.” Stark was gone before either man could think of what to say.

“What a fucking weirdo,” Bucky finally managed. “What an arrogant, presumptuous, socially inept asshole. I like him.” 

“Obviously,” Steve said dryly.

…

Bucky sighed, taking another sip of his champagne. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s damp shoulder. It was 3am and they were totally alone in the swath of rolling green grass and clear blue water that passed for Tony Stark’s backyard. 

The party had been more fun than either of them imagined. Rhodey wore the leis that Steve and Bucky made him all night, or at least until he passed out on the couch in the main living room.  
The astronaut had ended up being really nice and even played his acoustic guitar while Bucky sang and swung his legs in the clear blue pool water. 

Granted, most of the people at the party had been assholes, but there was a good group of four or five of them who absorbed Steve and Bucky into their ranks and managed to have a lot of fun together.

Somehow, maybe since neither of them was much of a heavy drinker or a hard partier, Steve and Bucky were the last two awake under the yawning stretch of stars that studded the vast Hawaiian sky. Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s damp hair as the hot tub bubbled around them.

“You know I made you a promise six months ago,” Bucky mumbled lowly into Steve’s hair.

“And what was that?” Steve asked, resting one pruney hand on Bucky’s knee. 

“I promised to fuck you in a hot tub under the stars.”

“Mmm,” Steve said, “I’m still loose from earlier.” Bucky had pounced on Steve in their hotel room before they left and then halfway through the party he got buzzed and handsy. So Steve had herded them into one of the upstairs bathrooms and got himself fucked over the sink ‘till he was screaming and fogging up the mirror. He’d barely been able to walk for the next fifteen minutes and Bucky was grinning like he’d won the lottery.

Steve really hadn’t realized how unbalanced their sex life had become until he was the one being pampered silly, laid out and slicked up and filled ‘till he was crying with it. Bucky was so right about how much they’d needed this vacation.

Bucky slipped his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s trunks. His kisses were an excellent distraction for Steve’s nervous fears as Bucky tugged his baby’s trunks down until they were clinging around one of his ankles.

Steve broke away from the kiss to look around them but aside from one person passed out on the back porch twenty feet away there was no one outside. Bucky pressed surprisingly gentle and chaste kisses along The long damp column of Steve’s neck. He nuzzled under Steve’s ear and licked a stray drop of water off the tendon that led to Steve’s collarbone.

“We don’t have to,” Bucky reminded his lover gently. His breath ghosted over the delicate skin he’d just wetted with his tongue and sent shivers all through Steve.

“Want to,” Steve mumbled, climbing onto Bucky’s lap to straddle him properly. “You make me wild, you know that?” Steve said softly against Bucky’s lips. He curled his fingers possessively into the short hairs at the nape of Bucky’s neck and dived in to kiss him with all the vigor of a worshiping fanatic.

Bucky circled Steve’s tiny waist with one arm and used his free hand to pull down the waistband of his own trunks until his prick was free. Steve shifted forward eagerly, brushing their erections together.

“Patience,” Bucky chided breathlessly. He nibbled at Steve’s ear gently as he checked to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt his baby. Steve moaned appreciatively, rocking into Bucky’s ministrations. All in all, it was a marvelous end to a pretty amazing, and incredibly strange day.

…

They called a cab- although Stark promised his drivers would take them anywhere they wanted to go- and fell into their hotel bed at nine in the morning. They were both exhausted and on the verge of passing out when there was a sudden knock on the door. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bucky grumbled, punching his pillow in frustration. “Can’t a man nap off his hangover in peace anymore.” Nonetheless, he got up to get the door as another knock make Steve cover his head with his beautiful beefy arms. 

“Delivery for James Barnes?” the perky teenager said as soon as Bucky opened the door. He was shirtless, never having bothered to change out of his trunks. He could see the young woman eyeing him up so he took the clipboard from her and signed it as fast as he could. He was too drunk and too tired to be charmingly unavailable just then and he didn’t want to end up snapping at the poor girl who probably didn’t even mean anything by it. Bucky was smokin’ and half naked so he figured it was only natural she got a little distracted. 

Only after the door was closed and safely bolted did Bucky actually look at the package he’d signed for. 

It was a gift basket with all his favorite candies, including the mixed licorice bites that he was obsessed with. He could never find in stores because, as Steve put it, “they taste like ass and old dirt Buck.” There was a new pair of sunglasses to replace the ones he’d lost on the Jurassic Park tour a string of condoms in his preferred brand and size and a dozen other little thoughtful things that only Steve would have known he wanted or needed.

“You didn’t have to do this for me, baby,” Bucky whispered, setting the basket aside and crawling over Steve. 

“I wouldn’t have if I thought we would end up at a Stark party. I didn’t mean to make you get up Buck. It’s just that you did a lot for me yesterday and I can’t help wanted to take care of you.” Steve brushed his fingers through Bucky’s soft hair.

In retaliation Bucky leaned down and pressed the ghost of a kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose. 

“First we’re gonna go to sleep and I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you. But when we wake up I’m gonna think of some brilliant way to remind you how much I love your stupid thoughtful, generous, ass.” Steve hummed. He was very much on board with that plan.

... 

It wasn’t until weeks after they were back home that Bucky found out that Steve had left an anonymous note telling Stark he might want to drain and scrub his hot tub. Bucky fell out of his chair laughing and nearly spilled his plate of eggs all over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and all kinds of feedback are welcome! :D
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me at my [my tumblr](http://heartofthemirror.tumblr.com/) where I post previews of my work and answer prompts and reblog several pictures of C Evans and Seb Stan a day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic got away from me and become twice as long as I thought it would be. Hopefully, I'll get the second chapter up in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to the wonderful [LoveMuffinLessThan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMuffinLessThan3/pseuds/LoveMuffinLessThan3) for betaing for me!
> 
> Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! :D
> 
> As always, you can find me at my [my tumblr](http://heartofthemirror.tumblr.com/).


End file.
